Tsuburu no Oni
Tsuburu no Oni, the "Lord of Gluttony", Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 203 was an Oni Lord summoned by Kuni Tsuburu, a shugenja who wanted it to protect his scrolls. However the oni bargained with the shugenja and asked for a sacrifice to be fed to it every day in return. Several Weeks later Kuni Tsuburu himself was eaten when he ran out of creatures to feed the oni. Tsuburu no Oni, now free, escaped into the Shadowlands. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 102 The Oni established itself it in the volcanic regions of the shadowlands. There, its spawns would bring it the food it wanted. Appearance and Abilities Fat, purple, with a big belly, Tsuburu would grasp opponents and swallowed them whole. His sharp fangs and tearing fingers ripped through flesh easily. If his prey dyed in Tsuburu's belly the spirit of the victim was also devoured. Tsuburu could vanish from its current location and reappeared in another within in sight. Tsuburu Spawns New Tsuburu no Oni were spawned asexually, budding from the flesh of the Oni Lord. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 155 Tsuburu spawns were the mirror image of their creator, and though smaller they were still as fat as three men. So fat and ungainly that they were unable to move, they drew upon dark magic to propel themselves. They faded from existence with a faint pop every few moments, only to reappear again closer to their morbidly obese father. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf History Siege of Shiro Kuni Tsuburu no Oni was seen during the Battle of Twilight's Honor Twilight Honor, pp. 23-24 in 1118. Imperial Histories, p. 128 Daigotsu Tsuburu no Oni was not another follower of Daigotsu when the Dark Lord rose over the Shadowlands. Daigotsu sent his agents to seek the Oni Lord. Armor of the Shadow Warrior When Hida Yakamo fell in the Shadowlands fighting to reclaim Shiro Hiruma, Jama Suru took the Armor of the Shadow Warrior, worn by the Crab, and hid it in a cave, where it became corrupted. Yogo Itoju was a Scorpion member of the secretive Kuroiban who sought the Armor of the Shadow Warrior in the lair of Tsuburu no Oni. Tsuburu killed Itoju. Shadow Warrior, by Shawn Carman Suru later decided to use it in a ploy to further corrupt Yoritomo Kumiko, with the aid of Tsuburu no Oni. The oni in return would have a place between the Daigotsu followers. Tsuburu no Oni sent the armor to the Mantis as a "gift" from the Scorpion (it was being worn by an undead Scorpion in a crate), where it was intercepted by Yoritomo Aramasu, who ordered it cleansed. Death Tsuburu no Oni became a follower of Iuchiban after the Heartless defeated Daigotsu. Kyofu actively worked against the bloodspeaker and gifted to the Crab Clan the map with the location of the Oni Lord. In 1165 a Crab party went to his lair, and all died except Hida Isamu and Hida Rohiteki that finally killed Tsuburu no Oni. His skull was purified by Kuni Shugenja and hung next to the skull of The Maw over the entrance to Kyuden Hida. However, the rituals needed to forever banish the Oni Lord were disrupted by the Rain of Blood and Tsuburu no Oni might yet return to the Shadowlands. See also * Tsuburu no Oni/Meta * Oni no Tsuburu/CW Meta * Tsuburu no Oni (spawn) External Links * Tsuburu no Oni (Pre-Imperial) Category:Oni